Who needs anwsers anyways?
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: Whys is Harry in a French maids outfit? Why is Draco in front of the mirror with a ruler. These are some of the many questions in this story. So R&R no matter if you want to find out why or not. Yaoi Slash HarryDraco goodness!
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Author's Notes**: Um okay this is my new story...I hope you like it. Please read and review that would make me like uber happy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, la de da, you've heard it all before!

**Chapter one**: Unexpected arrivals.

Life was normal, or as normal as it could be, for Harry. He lived the cliché life. After Hogwarts he had been Ron's best man when he married Hermione, they moved in to a cute neighborhood next door to each other, and had barbecues every weekend. Harry worked in a quiditch shop in Hogsmeade, and up in till now had a pretty good love life. Sure he still had the entire wizarding world worshiping the ground he walked on, but he had learned to live with it. How could he escape being The Boy Who Lived Twice?

Today was just another average day; Harry was flipping through the channels on the TV. There was nothing else to do, Ron and 'Mione were at work and he had the next week off. Suddenly realizing he hadn't eaten anything today, and it was nearly three o'clock. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. The walls were white and the counters/ back splash were pink linoleum. No wonder this house was so cheap, everything was seventies chic. Blah! He would have to re-decorate soon. He opened the fridge to look at his choices for lunch.

/Looks like I can either have baking soda, or mustard. Wait, what's that in the back? / Harry picked up a plastic tub and lifted of the lid. He didn't even need to give it a whiff the smell was so strong. /Maybe some other time. I guess I can go over to Ron's and "borrow" a hot pocket or two. /

Harry closed the door to his empty fridge and made way to the front door. Just as he was slipping into some shoes the door ball rang. /Who the fuck would that be? / Harry opened the door. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. The one boy who had always been a total prick to him, the son of a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Harry stood ogling the blonde in front of him. He may be evil but he's pretty damn hot! He had let his hair grow out to just about shoulder length, and no longer had it gelled back. Silver eyes gleamed at him through fallen locks. Draco was still just as slim as he was two years ago. The black silk shirt clung to every curve on his muscle-toned body. And the large black cargo pants were held up with a black leather belt, which matched his black boots. He must be really hot in all those dark clothes, maybe we should take the... no this is not some plaything Harry! He is a dirty git.

"Can I help you?" Harry finally managed to say.

"I was wondering if I could lie low here for awhile. Yeah that be great and could you be so kind as to grab my bags for me." Harry just then noticed the piles of luggage at Draco's feet. "There's more on it's way, but muggle mail is pretty slow so it might take a few days for it to get here."

"What if I say no?" Harry had no clue what was going on. Did he miss a memo or something? If Draco needed to hang out some where, why would he come here?

"What if I make you say yes?" Draco twirled his wand in his fingers. Yeah that sounds like something Malfoy would do, curse someone so he can get his way.

"Well... I don't know. What would 'Mione and Ron say? I mean I have work to do, and then there's the whole I wouldn't feel safe sleeping with you in the house." Harry started to spit out thousands of reasons why he couldn't stay. "And what about your friends couldn't you stay with the...." Harry was stopped mid sentence. Draco had pushed him against the open door and forced a kiss on him. He stepped back from a very confused Harry and strode into the house.

"What what was that?" Poor Harry he had no idea what was happening. First he's hungry, then he's greeted by his archival outside his door and then he's kissing him?

"The best kiss you've ever had in your life," That was true, but Harry wouldn't admit to that for awhile. "And a diversion to get in to your..." Draco looked around, "..house? You need to re-decorate, Potter. Now if you could be a dear and go grab my bags?"

"What do I look like, your maid?" Harry was too dazed to try and stop Draco from staying.

"No, but..." Draco whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. "...Now you do!"

And indeed Harry did. He looked down to find himself in a French maid's outfit. The hemline was a little high for Harry's tastes but it did really show off his legs wonderfully.

"Now go get my bags, you do have an extra room don't you? I would really hate to make you sleep on the coach."

Ron was due home in a few minutes, and Harry would never live it down if Ron found Harry in a skirt and with Draco Malfoy in his house. So he walked out on to the porch, and picked up as much of Draco's luggage as possible, but he still ended up making two trips. He led Draco to the guestroom, which jut happened to be next to his. Deep red walls, crimson silk sheets, and a black gothic style bed frame created the room's 'kinky' atmosphere.

"Can anybody say bondage queen?"

"Shut up, either take it or leave it. You could always sleep on the pull out sofa." Harry was blushing, he wasn't into bondage, he just liked the way the room looked.

"I never said I wouldn't I just never took you for such a kinky individual."

"I'm no.." Harry was about to plead his strictly fashion wise decision in decorating the room as such, when yet again the doorbell rang. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! OH MY GOD!! I haven't even changed yet! I can't answer the door looking like this!"

"Would you like to enlighten the rest of the class?" Draco lifted one of his eyebrows and gave Harry an inquisitive look.

"I'm supposed to have dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight. And that's them! O shit!"

"Okay this can easily be fixed." Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and wheeled him around and began pushing him towards his room. "First you go change, try to calm down and relax. I'll take care of everything else."

"Oh, okay..."

Harry had already gotten the skirt off when he realized what Draco was going to do. He ran to the door but it was too late, he could hear Ron's yell from here.

"WHAT THE FUCK? OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HARRY DIDN'T YOU? SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! 'MIONE CALL THE MINISTRY!! NEVER COULD HANDLE THAT HE WAS BETTER THEN YOU! YOU'RE A SLIMY DISUGUSTING GIT! I BET YOU RAPED HIM AFTER YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'D BE THAT KIND OF SICK PHYCO!!!! I SWEAR TO G........."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Draco straightened his shirt as he walked down the stairs. This wasn't he's ideal hide out, but when all your friends thought it would be funny to make a pact to join the light side and you were the only one who did, it tends to make things more difficult. Why Dumbledore suggested Harry's place for a hide out, instead of some one, who he hadn't tortured in school, was beyond him. Though while he was here he could still have fun, right? Draco put on a wonderfully quaint smile, and opened the door.

It took the red head a minute to process who it was in front of him. But once he did the yelling was unbearable.

"WHAT THE FUCK? OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HARRY DIDN'T YOU? SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! 'MIONE CALL THE MINISTRY!! NEVER COULD HANDLE THAT HE WAS BETTER THEN YOU! YOU'RE A SLIMY DISUGUSTING GIT! I BET YOU RAPED HIM AFTER YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SEEM LIKE YOU'D BE THAT KIND OF SICK PHYCO!!!! I SWEAR TO G........."

"Trust me I didn't kill Harry! Why on earth would I hurt my boyfriend?" Draco gave Ron a taste of the past with his infamous smirk. /tehehehe! Oh I'm EVIL!! Okay not _that_ evil, but it should spice things up a little. /

The brunette standing next to very freaked out man spoke for the first time.

"Ron please! Calm down before you start accusing people ......of ...things... Did you just say you were Harry's boyfriend? Harry never mentioned anything." This has got to be the mudblood, Draco thought.

"Well I wouldn't think that he would, he's been really secretive about the whole thing, so don't bring it up straight out. He might go into a freak out or some thing."

"What do you mean, don't bring it up straight out?" Hermione asked him. I'm sure Ron would have asked too but 'Mione's hand was clamped tightly over his mouth. Good thing too, because by the looks of it if she let go his would continue yelling.

"Well he's really sensitive about it all, and he might "freak" out. Just be suttle about it's all I'm saying." / God why did I have to take "How to be Devilishly Handsome." Courses at the Y.M.C.A instead of "How to be smart I AND /I evil 101"? I. Never. Think. Things. Out. This is going to blow up in my face isn't it? /

"Um yeah okay we'll believe that once Harry tells us that. But he CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU KILLED HIM! So where did you put the body YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM!" Ron had licked Hermione's hand causing her to let go.

"RON! You're going to wake up the neighbours if you keep yelling like that! Now what body are you talking about?" Harry came walking down the stairs. Having finally gotten out of the maid's outfit, he was wearing a loose long sleeve gold tee, and a red pair of slacks that fit likes a second skin. Some one obviously forgot to tell him that when you're not at school you don't need to show school spirit.

"Oh just the fact that we're now living together." Draco beat Hermione to answering Harry's question only by a matter of mere seconds.

"OH that, well um, yeah, I guess we are living together now aren't we?" Harry sheepishly grinned. "Draco can be pretty persuasive."

"That I can be!" Draco added with a wink. /OMG! That worked out well! Maybe this won't like totally end up being the worst lie I've ever told!/

Hermione and Ron looked alittle taken back by what Harry had told them. Okay maybe not a little, let's say alot taken back.

"That won't like be a problem will it? I know we had dinner plans and everthing but I can't exctally leave Draco here alone."

"Yes well I guess we'll just have to do it another tim...." Ron had started to say when Hermione cut him off.

"Well we don't mind if he joins us. We'd love to hear more about the two of you...you know..living together and what not." Hermione told Harry.

"Really you don't mind? Great! Um well I'm all ready to go are you Draco?" Draco nodded "Okay then I guess we're ready."

**Author's Notes: **Okay tell me what you think. If you all want to know what happens at the restrant REVIEW!! If I dun get any reviews them I'm sorry to say we'll never know what happens! Bwahaha!!


	2. Dinner

Author Notes: YEAH!! Chapter two! WooT! I wrote this while I was in 'In School Suspension' (AKA ISS) and well yeah...it took me like five minutes to write so I really had nothing to do in there. I never knew principals would get so mad when you grab another girl's butt...and do "other stuff". Well I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reviewing please continue that!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ETC. You know the rest right?

Chapter Two: The Dinner Fiasco

By the time they had reached the restaurant Harry felt as if it had been weeks since he last ate. First Ron and Malfoy couldn't decide on where to eat. The redhead's first choice was Italian, but Malfoy's response was nothing less then what would be expected of the

"You may not mind shoveling those carbs down your throat, but I do not wish to become a fat blob." He sneered. The blonde wore a smirk that he hadn't since his school days.

"Oh don't tell me you believe in those crazy diet fads, do you?" Ron exclaimed. "They're nothing but malarkey."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say..._malarkey_, and it's not crazy! I've been watching my carbs for years, and compare your flabby filthy freckled self to my slim toned god like body."

"Dot dot dot okay then where do you suggest we go? Is there any place good enough for you?"

"Well, I have heard there is a new French restaurant near by..."

Hermione and Harry had been quietly listening as they stood against the wall next to the fireplace. Finally getting tired of a fight with no end in sight, 'Mione spoke up.

"You know what Ronald French sounds good to me, let's just go, okay?"

"You can't seriously be taking his side!" Ron cried, giving his wife an astonished look.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!! I would just like to go eat!"

"You always do this! You never believe me! Take anyone's side but mine!"

"RONALD! How dare you even think such a thing!" The married couple continued to bicker and squabble. Reminding me slightly of two old gay men.... who want their sex life to improve...fighting over who's turn it is to be on top....it's been so long that neither of them remember who went last...AND I'm getting WAY off subject.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise!" Malfoy _whispered._ "Well what else would you expect when a wizard, even a poor one, marries a mudblood."

"How dare you! You bloody fucking wanker!" Ron leapt towards Malfoy, wand in hand.

"Ron! Stop this childish behavior now!!" Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Did you not hear what he just called you?" Ron was bewildered at 'Mione's calm reaction and disapproval of him defending her honour and all that other good jazz.

"Ron, we're not little kids anymore. Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Malfoy's opinion just doesn't really bother me that much any more. What bothers me is all this childish name-calling and squabbling (( A/N's I think that's my new word for the day. I'm going to see how many times I can use it.))

"Well you know what bothers me? Malfoy, the son of the devil, is eating dinner with us. I'm bothered by the fact that no one cares that he's calling you a mudblood. I'm even more bothered that I'm the only one saying any thing!" Ron was now no longer the only one to realize Harry hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes. With all eyes upon him Harry finally spoke up.

"Um ... clears throat bad ...Malfoy?"

Draco looked as though he had just been spoken to like a dog...wait he _had_ just been spoken to like dog! "What are you going to do now Potter? Smack me with the newspaper? Throw me outside for the night? No more snaussages for Drakie?"

Ron was confused on whether to laugh his ass off, or to be upset that that was the best Harry could do to get his "boyfriend" under control.

"Fine we'll go to that French place, but Harry keep _him_ in line."

"Um...yeah okaaay." Harry turned slightly to his left to better face Draco. "Erm...okay yeah...Malfoy shut up? So um we can go already?"

Dear readers if you are assuming it all went well from here on out you are sorely mistaken. Yes they did arrive at the spiffy new restaurant ((A/N's...it has a name but...don't you think that information is a little useless?)) But alas old rivalries die hard. As they stood in the lobby a ditzy blonde hostess greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to...um well I like forget the name of the place but like the salad bar is like really good. But um neways how many will be dinning with you this evening." She asked.

"She gives blondes a bad name." Malfoy muttered to Harry and received a swift elbow in the ribs.

Well I guess it all depends," Malfoy started. "Does this establishment allow animals to sit at the table? More to the point does it allow _weasels_ at the table?"

"Well I think what we really have to worry about is are you okay with ferrets at the table?" Ron asked through barred teeth whilst in a glaring contest with their Slytherin guest.

"RON!"

"MALFOY!"

Hermione grabbed Ron by the ear and Harry grabbed Malfoy by the arm. They both pulled one of the two men closer to them, and gave what I like to call an old fashion talking to.

"How dare you act like this in public! How many times...."

"What makes you think you can act like this? I thought you were raised better then...."

The hostess stood there wide eyed taking a moment to register whether or not there really was a ferret and a weasel with them. Then interjected, "So that'll be two children's menus?" ((A/N's wow that's kind of too sarcastic for a ditzy blonde to say.))

dot dot dot There was an eerie silence as they all turned and faced her. Hermione and Harry let go of the two men and all four of them began to wipe invisible specks of dust off their clothes.

"That won't be necessary," Hermione said. "Just a table for four."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should I get the lamb or the French onion soup?" Hermione peered over her menu and looked at Malfoy.

"Well honey I think..."Ron was about to tell her just to get a salad because everything looked really expensive but was cut off.

"Um well I was actually asking Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Well I personally have a distaste for French onion soup, and I've heard good things about the chef's lamb. But you should get what ever you want."

dinner arrives! and all was going well until Ron's clumsiness reared it's ugly head. He was attempting the oh so difficult task of eating a spoonful of peas but as fate would have it, his hand "slipped" sending several green dots flying through the air and inevitably landing in Malfoy's infamous platinum blonde hair.

"What I think just happened better not of happened if you value your life weasel." Draco glared at Ron as his hands slowly went to his hair only to find it covered in buttery greasy peas. His eyes widened in disgust then narrowed again as he raked them from his silky locks. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." He snarled.

"Come on, you got all the veggies out there is no need to get so mad. It was only an accident." Harry said told him.

"Exactly ferret you're just being stupid about all this." Ron said.

"OMG do you know how long ago that happened? 6 years okay!! Learn to forget already!" Draco yelled. "And I'm not being stupid!! If I don't wash my hair soon all this butter is going to make it all oily and gross!" He was feverishly stroking his hair.

"You are such a pansy! It's just your hair! Chill out okay?"

"I'm not a pansy! _I_ just have good hygiene!"

"Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Yes indeed, you're are a poor dirty filthy stupid head!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Well you know what? You're the stupid one!"

"I'm not stupid, you are!" Draco was still running his hands through his hair.

"No you're stupid!" Ron cried shortly followed by him sticking out his tongue.

"No you...........are.........." Draco paused through his sentence, and noticed that everyone in the once quiet restaurant was looking at them.

"Um.........check please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you acted like that!" Harry shouted through the bathroom door. "And then you expected them to pick up the tab!"

Draco leaned his head back and rinsed out the warm vanilla and sugar scented shampoo. "Potter just because I am for this brief period of time taking residence at your ..._home_, does not mean we have to talk to one another. It was you who thought I couldn't be trusted at your home alone!"

"Well you can't blame me can you? I wouldn't expect you to trust me alone in the Malfoy Manor would you?' came Harry's voice through the door.

Draco was lathering himself in a similarly scented shimmering body wash. "Harry," Malfoy sighed. "I would rather not talk about things in which there is no remote chance of happening." He was to exsuasted to be rude. He rinsed himself off and slipped out of the shower.

"What ever the point is you..." Harry stopped mid sentence. Draco had opened the door leaving Harry inches away from Draco's face. Harry might not have intended it, but seeing Malfoy with only a towel wrapped around his hips left him wide eyed.

"When you're done staring could you move so I could go to my room?" Draco smirked at the slightly shorter boy. ((A/N's He's a boy at heart!))

"Yeah like I would stare at your ugly arse." Harry said as he moved out of the doorway. He scanned Draco up and down as he walked to his room.

As Draco walked down the hall, he called over his shoulder. "Then why are you doing it now?"

"How'd you...I mean I was looking at your legs....I mean I was was... ."

"Mmmm hmmm of course Potter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: WOOT! There's my chapter I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took so long for this to come out but I've been kind of behind in all my stories. PLEASE review!! I would love you all so much....and because I've already got the next chapter in mind and I would love to have a good reason to type it !

**Riinu: **Thanks for the review! and I really hope you like this chapter Um here you go? I'm glad you wanted more! WOoT! Some one wanted me to continue!

**Draco: **Um..okaay?Here you go! another chapter just for you! .

**Jen:**WOot!! A double like! yay! And I'm wondering how it's going to turn out as well. ponders

**kvun: **Doubl;e woot for the tripple like! YAY! I feel soo loved!

**Lain-Iris: **I'm glad you liked it! and yes ...that was kind of my plan! Evil gron and holds up yaoi x4sign Who wouldn't think that Draco is a turn on?!?! I mean look at him!! Draco is....HOT! I love him!! sigh/dreamy voice Draco.


	3. A Day Out

Author's Notes: WooT! Another chapter! Yippie! I want to thank ever one who reviewed! That is so sweet of all of you! Well I hope everyone likes this chapter…or dislikes glare face…enough to review. Because I love to get reviews! As does every author, I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc etc etc…one of these days I'm going to put I do own Harry Potter, and see if anyone notices.

**Chapter Three:**

crunch crunch crunch Draco sat at the kitchen table slowly eating Coco Puffs from a chipped white bowl as he looked out the window and watched the daybreak. The colours pink and red and orange swirled into the sky; sunlight tailing behind them.

_God how can he stand to live here? The houses so close to one another, only two levels, and everything's dirty and broken. This must be like were muggles live._ Draco shuddered.

While Draco sat and pondered why one would choose to such a mundane life, Harry stumbled into the kitchen, blindly reaching out to the cabinets searching for a bowl, but instead grabbed a plate. From there he continued to pour milk and cereal onto the plate.

"Having some … difficulties?" Draco had silently slipped behind Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry jumped into the air and let out a scream.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco lifted an eyebrow and nodded toward the plate overflowing milk and cereal on the counter top.

Draco set his bowl in the sink and turned back to face a completely-out-of-it-Potter. then made himself a bowl of cereal. All the while Draco stood on the other side of the kitchen watching Harry. _He is obviously NOT a morning person._

"Did you sleep well last night?" Draco asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ergh, don't you have better things to do then sit around here asking me questions?" The truth was he wasn't sure if he slept well. All night he had strange dreams about Malfoy, and awoke exceedingly mystified. He shouldn't be thinking things like that, especially about that fair-haired bastard.

_Yeah I mean sure, he's hot but he's also evil so…that like cancels out the whole hotness thing right? … RigHt_

"But isn't this just ever so much more fun then sitting in an oddly sex vibe-ish room in the house of my you know sworn rival and just staring at the walls? I most assuredly think as such."

"Dear lord you are such an ass." Harry sighed into his breakfast.

"Now how long did it take you to realize that one?"

Harry spoke through gritting teeth, "Just go be an ass else where, alright?"

"What and miss a chance at making fun of your horrendous morning decorum?"

"Fine, you know what go ahead and do what you want but leave me out of your sick twisted games, okay? I'm not you entertainment."

"How some one's rather testy…………So I'm going to take that has a yes you did indeed have a fitful slumber."

Harry placed his bowl in the sink and spun around, he was no more then two feet away from Draco due to the small size of the kitchen. Harry pushed Draco against the cabinet; inches from his face and said. "Draco stop playing around, and leave me alone. I don't even know why I'm letting you stay so don't push your luck." He backed away and headed up stairs.

"You need to brush your teeth, your breathe stinks!" Draco called up to him. _christ on a cross he is so flippin hot_

Draco did take heed to Harry's warning for a few hours at lest. After breakfast he had went to the living room and flipped through the channels on the television. He had paused on MTV to watch Viva La Bam because, well, Bam is hot. But soon had to change the channel due to the fact that some stupid blonde chic and her husband were on.

Just as Draco was settling down to watch some movie on the Lifetime Channel (A/N Who doesn't like to watch movies about women being beat raped abused dying of cancer being abandoned and what not?sarcasm) when the doorbell rang. Draco glanced around and by the time the doorbell rang a secound time he assumed that Harry wasn't going to answer it. So being the devilishly handsome gentleman that he is, Draco got up and opened the door.

"Um like, Hi?"

The Ditzy blonde waitress from last night was standing in front of him. She had her hair up in a cute messy bun and was wearing midnight blue sandblasted hip hugger jeans, and a light pink baby tee.

Draco looked at her with a rather confused look. "Can I help you?"

"Um like that's what I was kinda like hoping." Taking Draco's blank stare as a 'say whaat?' she continued on. "Last night at that um..place I work at, as your party was leaving you wrote down on a piece of paper, and I quote," She said pulling out a folded napkin from her pocket. " ' If you are looking for a good _cheap_ time come see me Harry Potter at,' and then you put this address. So Harry, do you like want to go do something, like yeah?"

Draco snickerd to himself, he had forgotten doing that. He had been hoping that some burly garbage man would find it and come and seek a 'good cheap time' with Harry. Just as Draco was about tot tell her that he wasn't Harry, he heard a very upset voice call behind him.

"Draco, what's going on here?"

The ditzy blonde looked at Draco; "You're not Harry?"

"No he's not I am. Can I help you?" Harry pushed the fair-haired man to the side.

"Yeah I was wondering would you like to like well you know go out and do something? I mean I don't have very much money, but my boyfriend just left me and I really don't have anything to do and when I heard about you at work and I thought I'd see if your are busy. Or like..something like um that, yeah!" She said while smacking on her bubble gum.

Now we all know no one except that crazy bastard Dumbledore has ever accused Harry of being smart and for good reasons too. When Harry heard this he assumed she must be talking about his work, and didn't realize that a girl who would go into a quidditch shop would not know that Draco Malfoy was not Harry Potter, and wouldn't know the savior of the wizarding world right off the bat. So being the 'genius' that he is he replied.

" Wow you heard about me at work, that's cool I didn't know people liked me that much. Well sure I'd love to go do something with you, and don't worry about money it's on the house."

Draco was in the background clutching his sides holding in his laughter._ I cannot believe Potter can't see she's looking for a man whore! He is too easy. _

" Wow, you really are cheap." The ditz mumbled to herself

"What?"

"Oh nothing, so how does like the mall sound to you? And then maybe we could go to my house?''

At this time Harry noticed Draco with his hand clamped over his mouth stifling his laughter. "Well, I'd like to but, I can't leave Draco here alone, so sorry…. What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh I didn't, but Brittany."

"Oh okay then sorry Brittany."

The Blonde thought for a very long time. Her face smushed in thought. When just on the point of breaking a sweat, she said, "Well I guess he could come with us but he'd have to wait in the car at my house. Sorry but I really don't feel confortable doing anything like that."

Harry slightly confused on why anyone would not feel comfortable with more then one person at there house, but pushed it to the side in his mind. "Um okay that'll be cool with me. Draco are you ready?"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The car ride was awkward, or should I say nothing more then a treat for Draco. Brittany bombarded Harry with questions like, " How long have you been in this line of work?" and "What made you decide that this would be a job you would like to have?" Only to be answered by "Only a few years but it's been al0ot of fun." And " Well it's always been a passion of mine, so it seemed like the thing to do at the time."

Once in the mall the three walked into a very nice shop. ((A/Ns I refuse to name names. XP It's just a nice store…and…yeah…)) Brittany dragged Harry over to the slutty section of the women's half of the store. She was trying on a pink glittery tube top that just barely covered her chest.

Draco yawned, "This is so boring! Can't we ...like I donno do some thing fun?"

"Well if your bored now I hate to think how you'll be when waiting in the car." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I think it's kinda gay that I can't come inside, doesn't Hermione have you and Ron over at the same time like everyday?"

"Yeah, but I mean we've always done that. Since we were first years."

Brittany looked at Harry with big eyes. "You're joking right?"

"No, she would probably let Draco come over too, if he weren't so rude."

Brittany couldn't fathom in her tiny bleached out mind how a woman would have sex with three guys at the same time; with out being told it was the money shot. "Okay that's just …weird, way to weird for me. I'm like out of here. Totally. I'm not like that desperate." And then put her top back on and marched out of the store.

"Hmm, she's an odd girl isn't she?" Harry said.

"I think you just lost a customer, Potter."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, forget about it and tell me what this polyester is."

Harry chuckled. "You don't know what polyester is? Figures you've probably worn cashmere and wizard made fabrics your entire life!"

"And good thing to this polyester shit, is just that shit." Draco said as he threw the shirt on the floor. As Harry -being the goodie goodie we all KNOW he is- picked up the shirt, folded it, and put it away, Draco picked up a pile of clothes and headed for the dressing room.

"What are you doing now?" Harry sighed.

"Well just because gigolo girl left doesn't mean I can't look for anything."

Harry followed him, he stared at the pale man with a questioning look. "Why on earth would you call her that?"

"Because that's what she thought you were, a 'male escort' if you will."

Harry was agape with confusion. "Why would she think that I was…was…a _whore_ ?"

"Weeellll, I MIGHT have help out there…you know leaving fliers, an ad of sorts, lying around."

"YOU WhAT?"

"Stop yelling, people are staring. Now either come in here or shut up so I can try these on."

Harry with out caring, or thinking apparently walking into the dressing room stall with the EXTREMELY HOT…ehm blonde. Draco slipped off his soft deep V grey sweater, reaviling to Harry once again his wonderfully built upper body. He looked good in his black slacks that hung on his hips, due to the fact that his stomach was nothing more then pale skin of sheer perfection pulled over taunt muscle. (A/Ndid I use taunt right? Should I have had it more like near skin then muscle?)

Draco Smirked to himself as he pulled on a silky black long sleeve button down shirt, knowing that Potter was, just as he was last night, staring at him open-mouthed. "So what do you think?"

"You look awmaz…awful, I mean Jesus Malfoy haven't you ever heard 'If I can pinch and inch…'?"

"What? What on earth are you talking about? I happen to have a very slim body, and have never been able to pinch even a quarter of an inch. See watch this." Draco walked over to the mirror and lifted his shirt. He then pinch his stomach and…between his fingers was..at lest half an inch of skin.

"Wow that looks like an inch to me…"

"GOD DAMN THOSE COCO PUFFS! Potter go get me a ruler!"

The raven haired man looked bewildered at the request. "What? Why on earth do you need a ruler?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME! GET ME A RULER NOW! OR I'LL HEX YOU FROM HERE TO HELL !" The normally pale faced man was now rather flushed and was padding his pockets for his wand. When he couldn't find it he looked up at Harry through squinted gleaming eyes. "Where is my wand?"

"Um…I kind of took it when you were sleeping last night…I mean you couldn't exactly have you curseing everything when you felt like it now could I?" Harry now thought to himself that it was probably a good thing not to let the ill temperd sex go…ill tempered blonde ( no one heard that former thought ) have hold of a magical weapon.

"You did WhAt? FUCK YOU POTTER GO GET ME A GOD DAMN RULER NOW!" HE said as he begun throwing hangers and silky shirts at him.

Harry quickly left to go retrive a ruler from one of the many sales person's stareing at the changing room. When he returned and Draco had measured his skin (it was round about ½ an inch) the he refused to buy any clothes insisting that they wouldn't have anything to fit his obese body. They left the mall ,one of them in a rather haughty mood, only to return to Potter's residence to stare aimlessly at the walls.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Draco come in here and eat something, I don't want you in the kitchen tonight, you always leave such big messes."

Draco walked into the small not so nice looking kitchen and sat down at the table, taking a long sip from the glass of ice water in front of him.

"Do you want some spaggetti?"

"No"

"Do you want some salad?"

"No"

"Bread?"

"No"

"Coco puffs?"

"No god damn it!"

"Well you should eat something."

"Why so I can get even more fat..er?" Draco seethed.

"You're not fat, okay? So stop complaining and eat something."

"I am too fat did you not see all that flab on my stomach? God I'm grotesque ."

"You're not grotesque…

"I mean jesus look at me, I thought my clothes just shrunk or something…

"I think your beautifull…

"Annd my ass, don't even get me started on how big………did you just say I was beautiful?" Draco smirked at him.

"NO, I did not say _that_ I just said you ..looked fine and should stop acting like a pussy and eat something."

"Nuh uh! You said I was beautifull! AH! Does icky Potty kins have a crush on Malfoy? Well who can blame you? I am reather delisious aren't I? I bet you like the chubby boys too, that's why you want me to eat."

"Shut up, you know what? Don't eat anything I don't care!" Harry got up blushing and dumped the spagetti in the trash and left to go upstairs. He called behind him, " OH AND YOU ARE RIGHT YOU'RE FUCKING ENORMISE!"

Draco looked around like a lost puppy and then said aloud to himself, "I'm not really enormouse am I?"

Author's Notes: Okay I'm REALLY SORRY this took so long, btu I been grounded from the computer, and I haven't really been in the mood to type but, now here we go, I UPDATEED! WooT! Do did you guys like it? Did cha hate it? (I did cause I suck at writing)

I also want to thank ALL my reviewers, and I'm sorry I didn't but all your names up, but I don't have a list on me at the moment. But next chapter I promise I will!

Huggles and kisses, hope you all find better stories then this one! .


	4. New Clothes and A Movie Night

**Author's Notes**: WooT! Chapter Four! This should be fun, sorry it's been so long since the last update, but hey I've got school to attend don't I? Please R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter etc etc, I do not own BlockBuster etc etc, so please don't sue me

**Chapter Four**: New Clothes and Movie Night

Ron sat down at a bright golden oak table, and took a deep sip of his tea. Ron had aged gracefully into a handsome adult, his hair no longer a flaming red more like a ...flaming auburn? Ah hell who are we kidding? He still looked just the same; skinny, tall, pale skin scattered with freckles. He was just a larger version of the Hogwarts Ron.

He lifted up _The Daily Prophet_ and read a few pages, before looking out the bay window that lead directly from his breakfast nook into the kitchen window of Harry's house.

Ron saw Draco poking around looking alittle lost. Ron knew that snooping was wrong, but he still didn't really trust Malfoy completely. For the past few days he had noticed that his best mate, and his supposed boyfriend had been avoiding each other. And on the rare occasions that they did cross paths they traded what looked like a few harsh words and then went to opposite sides of the house.

This morning things went a little differently. As Draco was searching through the pantry, Harry had entered the kitchen. He was about to walk out when Malfoy spun around.

Ron couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way Malfoy had sauntered up to Harry it looked as though he were asking for something. Harry had almost fallen for the blonde's puppy dog cute face, but then he asked Draco something. Draco's face became a blank stare………Harry returned the blank stare, after a few more moments of no one talking Harry threw his arms up in the air, and shouted something that obviously set Draco off. For the next five minutes only the muffled sounds of a rather loud argument could be heard, till finally Harry apperated to work.

Ron took another deep sip of his tea before heading off to work. He smiled to himself thinking 'today was a good day, another step closer to the ferret moving out.'

Draco was seething, all he had done was ask for Harry to make breakfast, worked the big silver eyes look, and he was so damn close! But oh no he just had to ask, 'So does this mean your sorry?' Um I don't know if any one told you are not, but Malfoy's do not apologize, Draco thought to himself.

It had been a few days since Harry had stop making meals for him, and the blonde was starting to get hungry. If saying he is sorry is the only way to get a decent meal…screw it…he would just starve. Draco had decided as he turned to leave the kitchen. Just then his stomach growled…not a very sexy sophisticated sound.

"I'll just have to find a way to make it appear as though I'm sorry with out actually having to say it…how I do that?" Malfoy said to himself. "Well saying sorry...makes people feel better, so … what would make me feel better."

Draco pondered on this for a good hour and this is all his mind could come up with:

A hot girl

A hot guy

Or new clothes.

Well he could just as good as mark out option (A) because there was no way Harry was straight, Did you see those gold pants…that he ACTUALLY wore out in public?

The same could go for (B) because he could not pay a man whore enough money to _try_ and force anything up a bum that tight.

So he was left with (C)...Hmm well Potter could use some new clothes, it wouldn't hurt anything. So Draco marched up stairs into Harry's room and opened his closet.

"Dear Lord…it's …so…FLAMING!" Draco shuddered and began pulling out red pleather short shorts after short shorts and rainbow coloured tees, throwing them out the window.

Hermione was staying home today; she planed to catch up on some reading. She had gone to one of her many book shelves and pulled out a rather large dusty book. She glanced out the window and saw nearly all of Harry's not so attractive wardrobe being thrown out the window into the trash bin below.

"Thank God!"

Now that the dirty work had been done, all that our lovely Slytherin hero needed to do was…find some way to pay for all the new clothes he was going to buy, and a way to get to that muggle…oh hell what's it called…Mall! Yeah that's it…the mall!

Draco was standing by Harry's dresser, when he noticed a small silver coloured piece of plastic. After further investigation, he found that it had Harry's name on it and the name of some bank.

'Well banks have money in them…and this looks familiar…didn't the TV call it a credit card? Well I guess I could pay with this... And no one needs to know about it… hehehe!' He thought as he slipped the small card into his pocket.

Draco searched around the kitchen finally stumbling upon the telephone book, and called a taxi.

The car was cramped and uncomfortable, and the ride to the mall was no better. Draco told the taxi driver to wait out side the mall for him. He seemed to not care that the driver was leaving the timer on.

Harry sighed form behind the counter of the quidditch supply store that he worked at. So far all the customers that had come through were snobby rich kids, and blonde minor league players. For some reason he thought that God was playing a cruel cruel joke on him. Harry sorely hoped that Draco had done nothing at home, he was on his last nerve and didn't think it would last very long.

Draco already had at least five very large very heavy bags by the time he had walked into his last store for the afternoon. He shifted through piles of polo's, he picked up a deep green one and turned to the nearest employees,

"How do you think this would look? On a bloke about aye tall, broad shoulders, not that great looking, green eyes, black hair, kinda tan?"

He spent about a good three hundred dollars in that store alone and left with three more large heavy bags.

When he got back to Potter's home he put all of Harry's new clothes away…and the one or two things that he had gotten himself. He thought he deserved it, for being so nice.

Harry got home late that evening, walked straight past Draco who sat in the living room, and went straight to his room to change into some comfortable clothes and then pass out on his bed. As he opened his closet only to discover that...his clothes were gone, and some one else had gone and put theirs in his closet.

"What the Hell!"

"Oh, I…got you some new clothes today, I hope you don't mind. Yours were not…. Looking so hot?" Draco said from the doorway.

" What… well…Thanks?" Harry blinked, not believing his ears. Did Draco Malfoy…just do something nice for him?

"Don't mention it, so um, I was wondering …do you feel like making some dinner?"

Now Harry got it, this was his way of saying he was sorry. Hmm that's kinda cool, every time he fucks up I get new stuff. I just hope he didn't throw away my red shorts.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Harry changed, then came down stairs to make grilled chicken, potatoes, squash, and a salad. ((A/N my god I am starving…ERG! I need food!)) All was going well until Harry started to wonder how the hell did Draco get his hands on muggle money?

"Um, Malfoy if you don't mind me asking, how did you pay for all of this."

Draco coughed alittle into his glass of water. "Um… well I found this credit card thing upstairs…and I used that to pay for the clothes and the taxi." now Draco attempted the innocent whistle.

"You...used my credit card…how much money did you spend?" Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

" Um…round about…nearly a good thousand…I was trying not to spend too much."

"…One thousand dollars…How the hell did I get stuck with you?"

"You mean I didn't tell you?"

Harry lifted his head, "Uh, No you didn't."

"You didn't think I was just staying here for the kicks did you? Well I'm here because of witness protection."

"What?"

"Well you know how Dumbledore is the Chief Wizard of the Wisengamot? Well I was playing witness against some rather stupid violent people. So Ol' crazy professor tells me to hang out at your place till everything is sorted out."

"What the fuck did you witness?"

"Well at one of my parties Gregory had a little too much fire whiskey, and well raped Vincent. It was funny as hell…well it seemed like it when you're totally wasted, but yeah...So it's all Goyle's fault that I have to live with you."

All of this was too much for Harry, a thousand dollars gone, and Draco testifies against his apparently rapist friend. Harry needed a nap. So he got up with out saying anything, and went to bed.

The next morning Harry was next door sharing a cup of tea with Hermione. He starting making a point of not being in the house while Draco showered, ever since their close encounter.

"I don't think I can stand it much longer! I mean...a thousand dollars! And that's when he was watching his budget! I don't spend that much on clothes in two three years."

"Well Harry, no ones ever _really_ complimented your clothes have they. You should be glad that _some one_ cares about your appearance. As for money, it's not like you ever spend your muggle money, so why not let him buy you some thing with it?"

"Well yeah, but still, it's like…I don't know if I can stand to have him around. But its not like there's anything I can do about it. It's like I'm stuck in a house with some one I can't stand. Wait I am."

"Now Harry don't say stuff like that!"

"And he always leaves the guest bed room such a mess…"

Hermione cut him off, " You're making him sleep in the guest bedroom! Harry James Potter! How could you! That's it you are going to TRY and reconnect!" 'Mione shook her head, "The guest bedroom!"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with him sleeping in there, except for the fact that he's kind of a slob..."

"Harry I very much doubt that Draco Malfoy is a slob!"

…

"Okay your right he's not and it's killing me! The room is always clean, the bathrooms always clean when he comes out of there, I mean it's like he doesn't turn on the water when he showers there's no water on the floor and ever thing is spot less." Harry ranted enviously; I mean who wouldn't want to be clean and sexy?

"Harry your just going to have to calm down and stop being mad at him for his…faults? I think you should do some thing with him, when was the last time you two went out?"

"Um...a few days ago when we all went out together."

"Harry! Sigh No wonder Draco's been getting on your nerves, he's bored, you need to spend an evening together, why don't you go to the movies or something."

"Well I don't know about going out to the movies, but I guess I could go rent some?"

"EEEP! That's even better, cause then you'll be in the privacy of your own home! That's an excellent idea Harry!"

"Well thank you!" Harry sat there basking in the rarely handed out praise from Hermione Granger.

"Well, what are you still doing here, get your little ass out to that Block Buster and rent some movies." Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him out the door.

Once he was gone Hermione sighed and took a deep sip of her tea. "How on earth does Harry plan on having a healthy happy relationship, if his not even willing to sleep in the same room as Draco!" She shook her head and went to clean the kitchen.

Harry returned home later that evening with several movies. He didn't really know what Draco might be into so he ended up grabbing something from every genre. He was a little bothered at how easily Hermione was upset at the fact that Harry was not happy having to share his house with some one he didn't really like.

He walked into the living room and set the movies down on the coffee table, and threw his jacket on to the back of the couch. Harry headed up the stairs to ask Draco if he wanted to watch some of the movies with him. HE knocked on the guest bedroom's door.

"Malfoy? I um rented some movies and was wondering if you wanted to watch them with me."

Draco opened the door looking like he had just woken up. His hair was slightly messy, but still cute, and he was in blue plaid pajama pants and had on a large heather grey T-shirt. Harry was shocked to find out that he didn't wear designer clothes ALL the time.

"Um…what's a movie?" Draco asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's like, a TV show, but longer. I really can't explain it any better then that, but trust me I think you'll like them."

"Well, I'll have to check if my schedule is clear for the evening." Draco said, if it is like TV it couldn't be that bad could it? " Alright I guess I could move a few things around.

The two sat at opposite ends of the couch as they began to watch Comedy after Comedy, SiFi after SiFi, Drama after Drama, Anime after Anime. But each time one of them would get up to use the rest room, put in a new DvD, re-fill the popcorn bowl, they would sub consciously move closer to the other.

By the time they had put on the horror movie it was late at night, the room was pitch black except for the light coming off of the TV screen and they were sitting next to each other. Draco was sitting criss cross ((A/U applesauce)) on the couch and Harry had one arm resting on the back of the couch, lounging back. HE had already seen this movie a hundred times, and knew what was going to happen at the end, and he didn't want to look like it scared him.

It was nearing the end of the movie, the infamous scene were the seemingly dead serial killer jumps up from the ground and stabs the babysitter.

Draco jumped and landed nearly on Harry's lap. Their faces were less then an inch away from each other. In Harry's tired state of mind, Draco's lips looked positively inviting just sitting there so close to his, so Harry just thought Oh Fuck it! He leaned in and pressed his lips against Malfoy's. He carelessly and hungrily kissed Draco, not believing how some one so seemingly cruel cold hearted and bitter could taste so sweet.

He finally pulled away only to have Draco stare at him and say, "When you're done molesting me I'd like to see how the movie ends.

Despite his words, Draco didn't move form his place onto of Harry.

**Author's Notes:** So there you have it ...chapter four! Did you guys like it? I really hope so, I think this is the longest chapter yet. Though I do think the story could do with some more smut, don't you all agree? If so REVIEW! If not...REVIEW...if you don't care either way, and have no clue why you read this far in such a shitty story…REVIEW!


End file.
